


Proposal

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville proposes to Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words October Bingo

Neville paces nervously across the room, his hand his is pocket, as though he’s afraid the small box will disappear if he’s not touching it. He takes a deep breath, checks the time, and realizes that if he doesn’t leave now, he’ll be late. And since he fears he’s bound to screw up the night in some spectacular fashion, the least he can do is be on time.

He manages to make it through dinner without spilling anything on himself, or on Ginny, which to most people would be calming, but only serves to make him more nervous. And sure enough, when the time comes to take out the ring, he drops the box and it lands under the table by Ginny’s feet.

Ginny quickly - and as elegantly as possible - retrieves the box from the floor and looks it curiously. “Neville, is this…”

Neville’s pretty sure his face is a red as his girlfriend’s hair and he stammers for a second before simply blurting out: “I forgot what I was going to say.”

Ginny sets the box on the table between them. “I don’t need any grand speeches, but I’m pretty sure you start by opening that.”

Neville smiles bashfully and he picks the box up and manages to open it without dropping it again, revealing a simple, yet still elegant, ring. “Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?”

Ginny leans across the table and kisses him. “Of course.”


End file.
